


Winter War

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: For Obsessive_and_depressiveNow you owe me one!!!!
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Reader, Eric Harris/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Winter War

The shrieking sound of my alarm going off woke me and I sat straight up in bed with a jolt. I slapped the button on the clock and let out a loud groan before I laid back down on my back and stretched my body out.  
Another long ass day of school. It was only Wednesday so I had at least 2 more days to go until I finally got some down time. I quickly got myself dressed and threw my hair into a high bun, not having the energy to try to look presentable, and what did it matter anyways. It’s not like the guy that I wanted to impress ever gave me the time of day.  
I threw my heavy jacket and boots on before I headed down the stairs to watch for my best friend Dylan’s car. Just as I hit the bottom of the stairs my mom approached.  
“Where do you think you are going?” she asked, confusing me.  
“Uhh school?”  
“Have you not looked outside? I doubt the schools will be open the rest of the week” she let me know as I made my way to the window and peeked out the curtain to see at least 7 inches of snow and ice on the ground.  
“Oh, then I guess I’m going back to bed” I replied, and retreated back up the stairs. Just as I was pulling the blanket over my head the phone rang.  
“Y/n! It’s for you!” my mom called up the stairs. I pulled the blanket down and reached over to my bed side table and grabbed my corded phone.  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t yeah me. Get up! This isn’t that nasty kind of snow. This is the kind that we can actually make something happen in” I heard Dylan say on the other end of the phone.  
“You are crazy if you think I’m getting bundled up just to freeze my ass off out there”  
“Oh come on Y/n. We haven’t had a good snowball war since we were kids. Plus, Eric is coming. I’m at his house” he said in almost a whisper, and it made my heart rate increase.  
“That’s what I thought. We are walking over so meet us outside” he let me know before he hung up on me.  
I quickly jumped back out of my bed and threw my shoes and jacket back on. Eric’s house was only a few blocks from mine so I knew it wouldn’t take them long to get here.  
I ran back down the stairs and collided with my mom at the bottom.  
“I thought you were going back to sleep?”  
“Winter war of 1998 is about to commence. Stay inside where it’s safe mom!” I said with my best serious face.  
“I’m gonna guess that means that Dylan is coming over. I’ll make you guys some hot chocolate for when you have had enough”  
“Make three” I said back before I opened my front door and got hit right in the face with a huge snowball.  
“Playing dirty I see!” I squealed out as I charged towards Dylan and tackled him in the snow.  
“Hey what the hell! That wasn’t even me Y/n” he laughed out as he shoved me off of him and onto my back in the snow.  
“Eric Harris! You just started a war that you will not win!” I yelled out as I gathered as much snow as I could reach and made a huge ball.  
“Ooo I’m so scared. Someone help me!” Eric cried out dramatically before he died out in laughter. His mistake was closing his eyes as he did so. I was on my feet and headed his way before he could prepare himself for the attack. I grabbed him around the legs and pulled him down into the snow as Dylan died out in laughter while watching us.  
“She doesn’t play when it comes to winter wars dude” Dylan let Eric know as he tried his best to get me off of him.  
“I see that now” Eric replied while dusting the snow off of his pants.  
“Let me help you out there” I said before grabbing a huge clump of snow and slamming it onto the top of his head.  
“Y/n god damnit!” Eric yelled out as he quickly moved away from me and shook his head like a dog.  
“You started it. I’m just going to finish it” I said as I gave him an evil smile and he glared at me.  
“We’ll see about that”  
“Dude she even beats me. You don’t stand a chance” Dylan said as he walked up beside me.  
“I made some hot chocolate for everyone. Hey Eric” my mom said out of the front door as she gave me a smile.  
“Thanks mom” I replied with red cheeks, and not from the cold.  
“Alright. Every man for himself. Or woman” Dylan said before he jumped behind one of the trees in my yard and started making snowballs.  
I got behind my moms car and did the same and Eric disappeared from my sight.  
“Alright on the count of three we shoot”  
“1,2,3! Dylan yelled out and I instantly got pummeled with snowballs from both sides of me.  
“What the hell!” I yelled before I charged at the first one I saw. Dylan.  
I wrapped my arms around his legs and managed to get him to the ground as he yelled out dramatically, causing my mom to reappear. 

“Smile you two!” she said as the camera flash went off with me still wrapped around Dylan’s legs.  
“I’ll make a copy of that for Sue. She will love it” my mom said with a laugh as she continued making pictures of us as we rolled around in the snow.  
Dylan finally won the battle and pulled away from me but before I could get myself out of the snow Eric attacked.  
“Pay back!” he yelled as he dropped an armful of snow right on top of me.  
“Let’s do this then!” I yelled back as I came in contact and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down. He landed right beside me and every time he tried to stand up I would pull him back down. I was laughing so hard that my face started to hurt and when I finally looked at something other than him, I saw Dylan standing next to my mom with wide eyes as she snapped pictures of us.  
“Let me see” I said as I retreated away from Eric and peaked over my moms shoulder at the camera.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna need a copy of that one” I said as I saw the picture of Eric looking royally pissed off as I laughed hysterically over at him.  
“Oh yeah?’ Eric replied as he snuck up on me and pulled me down to the ground.


End file.
